


I Need You

by daggersandribbons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During 13x21, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14566161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggersandribbons/pseuds/daggersandribbons
Summary: I wrote this as a retaliation to the writers lol hope you enjoyed





	I Need You

Sam stormed off, claiming he had work to do and he needed to do it alone. 

“Great, now he’s pissed off.” Dean muttered under his breath as he walked towards the kitchen. Castiel just stood and looked at Gabriel, then Rowena, then back at Gabriel before exiting the room. 

Sam was radio silent for the next few hours, he refused dinner and he refused to come out of his room. 

“You started this,” Dean said to Gabriel. 

“Me? How did I cause the moose to pout?” Gabriel asked. Dean gave Gabriel a look that asked how much of an idiot Gabriel was. 

“Sam likes you, a lot. He feels things for you that none of us understand, but you’d rather hook up with the creator of one of the biggest douchebags we’ve ever known.” Dean ranted, then shook his head in disgust. He stood and walked away from the archangel. Gabriel looked up at the stairs, and decided to try to talk to Sam. 

“Hey, Samsquatch, can I come in?” Gabriel asked as he stood outside of Sam’s room. 

“Why? So you and Rowena can use my bed and my lube?” He asked sharply. Gabriel opened the door and looked at Sam. 

“No, I wanted to ta- you have lube?” Gabriel questioned. Sam huffed and looked the other way. 

“Listen Sa-“

“No, Gabriel, you’re going to listen to me. I thought we had a thing. The constant flirting, the long glances. But then you go and fuck Rowena, in my favorite room none the less!”

Gabriel sighed. He knew that Sam was pissed, but he also knew that Sam didn’t know just how Gabriel felt about him. He approached Sam and put his ring finger on Sam’s head. 

Sam’s view immediately changed, it was no longer his room. It was a hotel bed room, a nice one. In this room sat a robe clad Gabriel and a robe clad Sam. They were curled up to each other. You could feel the amount of love in that room. 

Gabriel removed his finger from Sam’s head, but before he could speak, Sam pressed his lips against Gabriel’s candy flavored ones. The two melted into the kiss like caramel. After what felt like a minute, the two pulled away. 

“Sammy, lemme tell you this. You are a sculpture like creature and I would feel extremely lucky if you were my partner. Not just in fighting bad guys, but in fighting over who needs more snuggles. I want you Sam Winchester, I need you.”

Sam replied with a smile and a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a retaliation to the writers lol hope you enjoyed


End file.
